Charmed: Season 9 Episode 01
by Daniel-Dunphy
Summary: Piper puts away the Book of Shadows for her children. But Leo goes missing. What will She do to find her husband. Please Review this is my first one
1. ACT 1

OPENING SCENE

INT Halliwell Manor – Attic - Night time

The room is dark and empty. The door swings open showing Piper holding the Book of Shadows. She walks over to the pedestal where the book has sat for 8 years. She sits the book down and walks over to the door. She stops at the door way and looks back on the book. She grabs the door handle and shuts the door. The sound of the door locking is heard and then Piper walking down the stairs. The camera zooms out and shows the book. The Book of Shadow's triquetra glows one last time.

OPENING CREDITS

SHOTS OF SAN FRANSISCO BAY TO MUSIC

ACT 1

INT. BAY MIRROR

Piper is standing outside the office of where Phoebe works. Piper walks in. People are rushing about and a man trips with coffee. The coffee is about to hit Piper. Piper raises her hands to protect her self. The whole room freezes.

INT. PHOEBES OFFICE

Phoebe is typing on her computer. She looks up to people frozen outside her office. She gets up and walks out

PHOEBE: Piper, What are you doing here?

PIPER: Nice to see you too.

Phoebe sighs

PHOEBE: Piper why did you freeze the Office?

Piper points towards the coffee about to hit her

PIPER: Why do ya think?

PHOEBE: Piper, unfreeze the office. Unless you don't know we're having a very busy day.

Piper walks over to Phoebe and unfreezes the room. A clock on the wall explodes

PIPER: There, better?

Phoebe pulls Piper in to the office

PHOEBE: What the hell was that?

PIPER: Sorry there is something wrong with my powers

PHOEBE: How come?

PIPER: I don't know things just keep exploding out for no reason.

PHOEBE: Oh thats weird

PIPER: I know.

PHOEBE: Well the last time your powers went crazy you were..

Piper cuts Phoebe off

PIPER: Don't even say it

PHOEBE: Say what that the last time your powers went crazy you were pregnant

PIPER: Well guess what I already toke the test and no I'm not pregnant.

Piper storms out of Phoebes Office

EXT. PHOEBES OFFICE

Phoebes Assistant sees Piper storm out of the Office

ASSISTANT: Oh, Hi Piper I didn't see you go in

PIPER: Shut up

The computer monitor on the desk explodes leaving a fire and the fire alarm goes off. Piper stops and turns around to see the fire

PIPER: Oh, Crap

Piper leaves the office while people are staring a the monitor. Phoebe comes out to see what happened. Phoebe looks at the monitor and then looks for Piper.

PHOEBE: Damn it

EXT. Halliwell Manor

Piper's car pulls up in the drive way

INT. PIPER'S CAR

Piper has a brown bag on her lap. She pulls out a pregnancy test from it.

PIPER: Please God, Not now

She puts it back in to the bag and gets out of the car with it

EXT. Halliwell Manor

Piper walks up to the door and opens it. She walks in to the house

INT. Hallway

Piper walks in

PIPER: Leo, I'm Home

There is no answer

PIPER: Leo?

Piper walks in to the kitchen

INT. Kitchen

There is no one in the room except for Piper. She walks out and up the stairs

INT. Piper's Bedroom

Piper pulls out her cell phone and calls Leo

INT. Living Room

On the sofa a phone is vibrating with the caller ID displaying "Piper"

INT. Pipers Bedroom

Piper gets Leo's voice mail

PIPER: Damn It

Piper calls Paige

INT. Alleyway behind P3

Paige is looking for demons. Her phone vibrates. She pulls it out and answers it

PAIGE: Hi Piper this is a bad time

PIPER (Phone): Hi Paige, Did you by any chance orb Leo to Magic School

PAIGE: No todays his day off remember

PIPER: Did you drop the boys there?

PAIGE: Yeah, Leo asked me too he didn't explain why though

PIPER: Oh Did he tell you where he was going

PAIGE: No Piper he didn't sorry

PIPER: Okay then

PAIGE: No wait Piper I need help with something

PIPER: I'm sorry Paige I can't I have to find my husband

INT. Piper's Bedroom

Piper hangs up the phone and leaves the bedroom

INT Downstairs Hallway

Billie smokes in using a potion. Piper walks down the stairs and stops when she sees Billie. Billie starts to look around and Piper makes a coughing noise. Billie looks towards her.

PIPER: Hi

BILLIE: uh-oh Busted

INT. PHOEBES OFFICE

Phoebe is typing on her computer. There is a knock at the door

PHOEBE: Come in

Phoebes assistant comes in. Phoebe looks up

PHOEBE: Hi Helen. Do you know what happened to your computer.

HELEN: Well, we think that a surge happened but I though the surge protector would've stopped it.

PHOEBE: Maybe it was a faulty monitor or the protector was old

HELEN: Yeah, so anyways a new one will be in next week

PHOEBE: So, anyway whats wrong

HELEN: Your email address overloaded again so I thought I'd let you know that there are a 112 emails waiting in your backup account to collect.

PHOEBE: Oh okay thanks

HELEN: Oh, by the way what time did your sister come in?

PHOEBE: Why?

HELEN: Well because I saw her leave but I never saw her come in

PHOEBE: Erm

INT. Halliwell Manor – Living Room

Billie is sitting on the sofa while Piper is pacing back and forth in front of her

PIPER: How dare you sneak in to my house with out calling or anything

BILLIE: I know I know I'm sorry

PIPER: Then why do it

BILLIE: Well, I needed the Book of Shadows and I know that you were still angry at me for trying to kill you

PIPER: Angry?, You think I'm angry? I'm well past angry and you'd better leave before I blow your ass up

Piper raises her hands

PIPER: Leave, NOW

Billie runs towards the door. Piper tries to blow her up but misses hitting the mirror. Billie ducks to not get hit by the glass

PIPER: Next time, I won't miss

Billie opens the door goes out it and closes it behind her. Piper sits down and her phone beeps on the table beside the sofa. She picks up the phone and opens it. "Battery Empty" is shown before the phone turns off.

PIPER: Damn it

Piper looks over to see a phone where Billie was sitting.

PIPER: That idiot left her phone

Piper opens it and recognizes the picture of Wyatt and Chris together.

PIPER: Wait a minute, This is Leo's phone

INT. PHOEBE'S OFFICE

Phoebe is sitting at her desk. Her assistant, Helen, is standing at the other side of the desk

PHOEBE: Oh you know what she came in when you went out to get coffee because the machine is broken

HELEN: Oh, okay I better get back to work. I'm using my laptop temporarily until the new screen comes in

PHOEBE: Okay

Helen leaves and Phoebe goes back to work

PHOEBE: Well that was close

INT. ATTIC

The door goes flying open. Piper walks in. She goes over to the table and picks up the scrying crystal with Leo's phone in her hand. She starts to swing it around

INT. ALLEYWAY

A demon is standing in front of Paige. Paige is holding a potion in her hand

PAIGE: I wouldn't move if I were you

The demon creates a fireball in his hand and throws it at Paige. Paige ducks and the fireball hits the wall. Paige gets up and throws the potion at the demon. The demon explodes in to flames and screams. Paige pulls out a little notebook and scribbles out the demons name.

PAIGE: Now to vanquish the next demon.

Paige orbs out

INT. ATTIC

Piper stops scrying

PIPER: Damn It, where the hell is my husband?

She picks up an potion from the table and throws it on the ground

PIPER: Magic School

She disappears in a cloud of smoke

END OF ACT 1


	2. ACT 2

ACT 2

INT. Magic School – Library

Piper appears in a cloud of smoke. The room is completely empty

PIPER: Where is everybody?

The librarian walks in

LIBRARIAN: Hi Piper, whats wrong

PIPER: Hi, have you by any chance seen Leo?

LIBRARIAN: No sorry Piper. He hasn't been here today

PIPER: Okay, thanks anyway.

The librarian walks over to the books and starts organizing them

LIBRARIAN: Those demons are so messy and destructive. Half of these are so badly burnt with fireballs they'll have to be thrown out.

The librarian picks up a badly burnt book and throws it in the bin

PIPER: Well, sorry about that but I have to go

Piper drops another transportation potion

PIPER: Attic

Piper disappears in another cloud of smoke

INT. ATTIC

Piper appears. She walks over to the table and picks up Leo's phone. She opens it and scrolls through the contacts until 'Billie' comes up. She presses call

INT. APARTMENT

Billie walks in and throws her bag on to the sofa. The phone starts to ring. She picks it up and opens it

BILLIE: Hello?

PIPER: I need your help.

INT. ALLEYWAY BEHIND P3

Paige orbs in and looks around.

PAIGE: Where's the demon?

Phoebe walks in

PHOEBE: Need help

Paige looks over.

PAIGE: Phoebe, What are you doing here?

PHOEBE: I was bored and I wondered what you were up to. But instead of calling you I thought I would surprise you

PAIGE: Oh okay. Hey do you want to get some coffee or something

PHOEBE: Okay. Where?

Paige points to P3

PAIGE: Where else

PHOEBE: Wait a minute you cant get coffee in a nightclub

PAIGE: You do know that Piper has a coffee maker in her office and besides I don't think Piper would mind we don't even need keys.

Paige grabs Phoebe's arm and orbs in to P3

INT. ATTIC

Piper is reading the Book of Shadows while Billie makes potions

PIPER: Okay I'm getting no where with this. You take one half and I take another

Piper walks over and takes a potion and smashes it on the ground

PIPER: South of the Underworld

Piper disappears in a cloud of smoke. Billie stares in shock and then grabs the potions she made, shoves them into her bag and drops a transportation potion on the ground

BILLIE: Piper

Billie disappears in a cloud of smoke

INT. P3 – Dance floor

Phoebe is sitting at the counter. Paige walks in carrying 2 mugs of coffee

PAIGE: I hope you like yours black

Phoebe smiles. Paige sits down beside Phoebe and hands her a mug. Paige and Phoebe sit their coffees on the bar

PAIGE: So hows Coop been?

PHOEBE: Busy. I didn't realize how busy he was until the final battle

PAIGE: Yeah, I know. I guess we were too busy to realize how hard they work

PHOEBE: So, Still no job yet

Paige smiles while Phoebe takes a sip of her coffee

PAIGE: Yeah but I remember a time when YOU were the one with out the job.

Phoebe laughs

PHOEBE: Oh those were the simpler days

PAIGE: Yes they were

PHOEBE: Oh, did I tell you Piper blew up a computer screen.

PAIGE: Oh when did that happen

PHOEBE: This morning

PAIGE: Oh why?

PHOEBE: I don't know she was complaining about her powers being out of control. Then when I suggested she might be pregnant because the last time her powers were outta control she was pregnant with Wyatt

PAIGE: Oh My God I think you might be right.

PHOEBE: Well she told me that she already toke the test but it was negative

PAIGE: I'd like to invite you to a new technique most people including Piper use. It's called Lying

PHOEBE: You think she was lying

PAIGE: Of course

PHOEBE: Well should we go to her house and confront her

PAIGE: Yeah, Wait a minute. Shouldn't she be here now

PHOEBE: Yeah, she should be

Paige pulls out her phone and scrolls down her contact list and finds Piper. She presses the dial button and holds the phone up to her ear. A few seconds later, She closes her phone and puts it down on the table

PAIGE: All I got was voice mail

PHOEBE: Thats weird she usually answers. Unless...

PAIGE: Unless what?

PHOEBE: Something bad happened.

PAIGE: We better go then

Paige picks up her phone and grabs Phoebes arm. They both orb out

INT. Halliwell Manor – Upstairs Hallway

Paige and Phoebe orb in. Phoebe starts to look around

PHOEBE: PIPER, Piper are you here?

Paige starts to open doors while Phoebe walks downstairs and starts to look around.

PAIGE: She's not up here

PHOEBE: (shouting from downstairs) She's not down here

PAIGE: PHOEBE, The attic door is open

Phoebe runs up the stairs

PHOEBE: Should we go up there?

PAIGE: Yeah

Paige and Phoebe walk up the stairs

INT. Attic

Paige and Phoebe walk in

PAIGE: Someones been making potions

INT. UNDERWORLD

Piper smokes in. There are 3 Higher level demons torturing a lower level demon.

PIPER: Hi Hows it going?

The demons turn around to see Piper

DEMON 1: What are you doing here, witch?

PIPER: I don't like your tone

Piper flicks her hands. The demon explodes into flames

PIPER: Anyone else wanna try talk to me like that

DEMON 2: What do you want?

PIPER: My husband. Now anyone want to tell me where he is.

DEMON 3: Well we don't know who the hell you are talking about

PIPER: Wrong Answer

Piper flicks her hands again and demon 3 explodes

PIPER: Now, Choose your words carefully

The demon shimmers out

PIPER: Damn It

Billie smokes in.

BILLIE: There you are. I've been smoking all over the underworld.

PIPER: Well, Unlike you I was doing something useful

BILLIE: What?

PIPER: Yeah so far I've vanquished 15 demons while you wasted all that time looking for me when you could have been finding out things

BILLIE: Yeah well I didn't think of that

PIPER: Well lets go then. How much exploding potions do you still have

BILLIE: Well I only used about three so I've got 12

PIPER: Good

Piper drops a transportation potion on the ground and they both disappear in a cloud of smoke.

INT. Halliwell Manor – Attic

Phoebe is scrying. Paige is looking at the Book Of Shadows

PHOEBE: Nothing is showing up here

PAIGE: I don't know why she was looking at a demon we vanquished 5 years ago

PHOEBE: Is that why she was making a potion

PAIGE: No, she couldn't have. There is no vanquishing potion for Shacks

Phoebe stops scrying and walks over to Paige

PHOEBE: That makes no sense.

Phoebe walks over to the table where the potion was being made. Phoebe sniffs the cauldron.

PHOEBE: Thats an explosion potion

PAIGE: Huh?

PHOEBE: Paige I've been making potions long enough to know their scents

PAIGE: No, I mean't why would Piper be making potions at all

END OF ACT 2

Okay People even if you liked it or not please review so i no where i went wrong for my future ones


	3. Chapter 3

ACT 3

Int. Attic

PAIGE: So where do you think Piper is?

Phoebe looks around for clues of Pipers whereabouts. She spots Billies jacket on the chair. She walks over and picks it up

PHOEBE: Wait a minute isn't this Billie's

PAIGE: Yeah Your right it is hers

PHOEBE: Oh My God you don't think...

PAIGE: No Billie wouldn't do anything to Piper. That would just be suicide.

PHOEBE: Well if Piper isn't here and she's not at P3. That means she's in the underworld.

Phoebe pulls out her phone and calls Piper

INT. PIPER'S BEDROOM

Piper's phone is plugged into its charger. It begins vibrating and it's light flashes

CALLER ID: Incoming Call: Phoebe Cell

INT. ATTIC

Piper's phone is faintly heard ringing in the background.

PAIGE: Do you hear that?

She walks over to the door and walks down the stairs. Phoebe follows her, still on the phone.

INT. PIPER'S BEDROOM

Paige opens the door and walks in with Phoebe behind her. The ringing is loud. Paige points over to her phone. Phoebe closes hers and the ringing stops.

PHOEBE: Damn it.

INT. UNDERWORLD

An evil marriage ceremony is being performed. There are other demons watching. Piper walks in.

PIPER: Hi, hows it going? Sorry to cut this short but my husband is missing and I'm pretty sure one of your kind toke him. So anyone want to confess or tell me which demon toke him.

INT. ATTIC

Paige and Phoebe walk back in. Phoebe, with Piper's phone in her hand, starts to scry. Paige calls Leo

PAIGE: Come on Leo, Pick up the phone.

INT. UNDERWORLD

The phone is vibrating in Pipers pocket.

PIPER: Damn it

She flicks her hands and all of the demons freeze

PIPER: Huh?

She shakes her head and pulls out Leos phone. She answers it

PIPER: Hi, Leo's not here at the moment. Please leave a message after the beep

She pushes a number key to make a beeping noise

INT. ATTIC

PAIGE: Piper? Where are you?

INT. UNDERWORLD

PIPER: Oh, you know, the usual, vanquishing demons, finding Leo

INT. ATTIC

PAIGE: Where?

INT. UNDERWORLD

PIPER: Where do ya think?

INT. ATTIC

PAIGE: The underworld?

INT. UNDERWORLD

PIPER; Ding ding ding. Well done Paige you have just won 1000. How would you like to receive it: Cash or Cheque?

INT. ATTIC

PAIGE: Cash will do.

INT. UNDERWORLD

PIPER: (Smiles) Okay, Paige what do you want?

INT. ATTIC

PAIGE: Well okay we'll be there in a second

INT. UNDERWORLD

Piper thinks about it for a while.

PIPER: Okay but hurry. I don't think this freeze will last long

She looks over to the demons moving in very slow motion.

INT. ATTIC

PAIGE: Okay.

She closes the phone, walks over to Phoebe and grabs her arm. They both orb out.

INT. UNDERWORLD

Piper is ducking behind a rock and she pokes her head out. A fireball comes flying at her. She pulls her head back quickly and just misses the fireball

PIPER: Hey! That nearly hit me

She jumps out and blows up one of the demons. The demon explodes in flames. She ducks behind the rock just as Paige and Phoebe orb in with Paige still holding Phoebe's arm. Piper grabs Phoebe's other arm and pulls her down.

PHOEBE: What the hell? Why did you do that for?

A fireball hits the the wall behind them.

PIPER: Why do ya think?

PAIGE: Okay. Where's Billie?

PIPER: I don't know

PAIGE: If a demon got her, I'm gonna save her, then kill her

PIPER: But first, Could you save us?

PAIGE: Oh, right, sorry.

Paige reaches over grabs Piper's arm and they all orb out.

INT. DIFFERENT PART OF THE UNDERWORLD

Billie is standing in front of a group of 4 demons. She has 2 potions in her hand and 1 in the other.

BILLIE: I've said it once and I'll say it again. Where is Piper Halliwell's husband, Leo?

DEMON 1: We don't know who you are talking about

BILLIE: Wrong answer

Billie throws a potion at the demon. He explodes

BILLIE: Okay, So anyone want to answer my question?

Paige, Phoebe and Piper orb in behind Billie

PIPER: Okay, Billie you've had your fun now let the expert at it

Billie turns around to see all of the Charmed Ones

BILLIE: Oh, hey guys

The demons now facing her back form fireballs in their hands. Piper looks over Billie's shoulder.

PIPER: Hey! Put that out before I put you out.

2 of the demons put out their fireballs. 1 of them doesn't.

DEMON WITH FIREBALL: Try it, witch

Piper nods her head

PIPER: Okay

Piper flicks her hands. The demon explodes into flames. He disappears.

PIPER: Anyone else wanna try me.

Both the remaining demons shimmer out

PIPER: Okay, Lets go

Paige grabs Phoebes hand. She reaches to grab Piper's arm. Piper moves her arm away and walks over to Billie.

PAIGE: Huh?

PIPER: Its okay Paige. Me and Billie will use this

Piper holds up a transportation potion. She drops the potion on the ground

PIPER: Manor

Piper and Billie disappear in a cloud of smoke. Paige and Phoebe orb out

EXT. HALLIWELL MANOR

Piper and Billie appear in a cloud of smoke. Phoebe and Paige orb in behind them

PIPER: Why are we out hear?

PAIGE: Well we followed you\

Piper grabs the door handle. A forcefield appears and Piper goes flying back and hits her car in the driveway

PIPER: Ow. Son of a bitch

Piper gets up and sees that she smashed her windscreen.

PIPER: Damn it

Paige walks down the steps and looks around. There is no one out side. Paige heals Pipers back and the car.

PHOEBE: What happened?

Phoebe and Billie walk down the steps

PIPER: I don't know. You know as much as I do.

BILLIE: Paige, Try orb in.

Paige orbs over to the manor. The orbs are repelled onto the lawn.

PAIGE: Ow.

PIPER: Thats it.

Piper pulls out her car keys and presses the button on the keys.

PHOEBE: Piper, Where are you going?  
PIPER: Well either yor place or P3

PHOEBE: Why?

PIPER: Because I have potion ingredients, instructions and copies of spells in P3 in case of an emergency so we can either go there or we can use the stuff at your place

PHOEBE: I say we go to P3 because I left my keys in the manor.

Piper gets in the car

PIPER: (beeps the horn) Well are you coming or what?

BILLIE: Shotgun

Billie hops in the front passenger seat. Paige and Phoebe jump in the back. Piper drives the car out of the drive way

EXT. P3

Piper's car pulls up. Piper and Billie get out the front while Paige and Phoebe get out of the back. There is no other cars in the car park.

PIPER: Good, No one else is here

PHOEBE: That is good but did you have to drive that fast?

PIPER: What do you think?

Piper walks up to the door.

PIPER: Damn. It's locked and I forgot my keys

Paige, Phoebe and Billie walk over.

PAIGE: Thats not a problem.

Paige orbs them all in.

INT. P3 – PIPER'S OFFICE

The Charmed Ones and Billie orb in.

PIPER: Here, try get a premonition.

Piper pulls out Leo's phone and gives it to Phoebe. Phoebe gets sucked in to a premonition

PREMONITION – INT. HALLIWELL MANOR – LIVING ROOM

Paige is standing in the sitting room. Leo walks in with the 2 boys.

LEO: Thanks for doing this Paige. It's just that I haven't had a break in months and I have things to catch up on

PAIGE: Oh No problem, Leo

Paige orbs out with the 2 boys and instantly as soon as Paige is gone A demon shimmers in. He grabs Leo by the neck and holds a knife to it

DEMON: Don't even think about moving

The demon shimmers out

END OF PREMONITION

INT. HALLIWELL MANOR – LIVING ROOM

Around 10 demons are standing around talking to each other. Another demon is standing on the stairs

DEMON ON STAIRS: Quite

All the demons stop talking

DEMON ON STAIRS: Now. We have the manor. Where is the demon with the mortal to open the Book of Shadows for us.

A demon shimmers in with Leo

DEMON ON STAIRS: Now no one can stop us.

END OF ACT THREE


	4. Chapter 4

**ACT FOUR**

INT. P3

Phoebe opens her eyes.

PHOEBE: It happened right after you left, Paige

Paige looks shocked

PAIGE: Oh, Piper I'm sorry, I just thought Leo had gone out

PIPER: Paige, its okay

Piper points at Paige

PIPER: Okay you can scry for Leo

She points at Phoebe

PIPER: You can write a spell

She points at Billie

PIPER: You can make a potion. I'm going to check on something

Piper walks out while everyone else is working

INT HALLIWELL MANOR – KITCHEN

The backdoor opens and Piper pops her head in.

PIPER: Idiots, Lock the front door and put a force field on the whole manor but could they lock the back door oh no they cant

She walks in and shuts it quietly. She walks over to the kitchen door and slowly opens the door. She sees all the demons and closes the door

PIPER: Oh crap, the house is swarming with demons and I'm currently talking to myself.

Piper walks away and pulls out Leo's cellphone. "Battery Low. Phone Shut Down" is flashed in red letters across the screen before the phone turns off

PIPER: Story of my life.

She walks over to the back door and walks out.

EXT. HALLIWELL MANOR – BACKGARDEN

Piper walks out the back door

PIPER (whispering): Paige, PAIGE

INT. P3 – PIPER'S OFFICE

Paige is scrying. She stops and looks up.

PAIGE: Piper is calling me

Paige orbs out.

EXT. HALLIWELL MANOR – BACKGARDEN

Paige orbs in and looks at Piper

PAIGE: How did you get here

PIPER: How do ya think?

PAIGE: Why did you call me?

PIPER; Well, see I think the demons don't have enough power to cover the whole house and the backdoor is not covered by their forcefield.

PAIGE: Well, I'll go get eveyone...

A fireball comes flying out of the back door. Piper and Paige duck just in time. A demon walks out.

DEMON: Oh, too bad I missed.

The demon conjures another fireball and Piper flicks her hands. The demon explodes

PIPER: Damn get the others, Now

PAIGE: But, Piper....

PIPER: No buts Paige I said Now!

PAIGE: Stay here

Paige Orbs out while Piper looks up and pushs her hair back.

INT. HALLIWELL MANOR – KITCHEN

Piper walks towards the door and peeks through the window. She opens the door and walks in. She walks over to the kitchen door and opens the door. She flicks her hands and all of the demons freeze.

PIPER: (Nods her head) Cool

INT. HALLWAY

Piper walks out and towards the stairs. She walks up them and into the up stairs hallway

INT. UPSTAIRS HALLWAY

There is a demon guarding the attic. Piper walks in.

PIPER: Hi, how's it going? Look you've got 2 choices: Get out of here and stay alive or Die like the others, Painfully

DEMON: Try it, witch

PIPER: God, what's with all you demons, your all idiots

Piper flicks her hands and the demon explodes into flames. Piper walks up the stairs

INT. ATTIC

A demon is threatening Leo with a fireball. Piper walks in.

PIPER; Hi! Get away from my husband

DEMON: Or what?

PIPER: Or this

Piper flicks her hands but the demon doesn't explode

DEMON: Ha! You witches are the same you all think you can kill me

The demon waves her hand at Piper. Piper goes flying into the wall and is instantly knocked out.

LEO: Piper!

DEMON: Now if you wanna help her. Open that book

EXT. HALLIWELL MANOR

INT HALLIWELL MANOR – BACKGARDEN

Paige orbs in with Phoebe and Billie

PAIGE: Damn it, Where is she?

PHOEBE: Where do ya think?

Phoebe points to the open back door. Billie starts walking into the house. She turns around

BILLIE: Are you coming or what?

Phoebe and Paige follow Billie.

INT. KITCHEN

Billie walks in followed by Phoebe and Paige. Paige walks over to the door and opens it a crack. She sees all of the demons frozen in mid conversation

PAIGE: Yep, Piper was definitely here.

Paige walks out. Phoebe and Billie follow her.

INT. DOWNSTAIRS HALLWAY

Paige walks in, looks over to the demons and walks up the stairs. Phoebe and Billie follow her up the stairs

INT. ATTIC

Piper is against the wall. Leo is beside her while the demon is looking at a page in the book. Paige walks in with Phoebe and Billie following.

PAIGE: What the hell?

DEMON: What do you want?

PHOEBE: How about away from the book.

Paige holds out her hands.

PAIGE: Book of Shadows

The book orbs off of the stand and into Paige's arms

DEMON: Why you stupid...

The demon throws a fireball at Paige and she ducks just in time.

DEMON: Let's see if you can get of this.

The demon creates a portal on the nearest wall. She points at the five on the floor and they disapear into black orbs into the portal.

INT. EMPTY STREET

A portal opens on a nearby wall and Paige, Phoebe, Leo, Billie and Piper fly through the portal. Piper stands up.

PIPER: Oww, What happened? Where are we?

Piper helps Paige up.

PAIGE: I dont know

**TO BE CONTINUED is flashed across the screen. The END CREDITS are shown**

_(C) Daniel Dunphy 2008_


End file.
